Untitled
by tvqueen64
Summary: When Hephaistion, son of FormerGeneral Amyntor, meets Prince Alexander the two connect on a level neither of them have experienced before, will their relationship survive or will others stand in their way. AU and slash, so if you don't like, don't read.


Untitled Fic – Chapter 1

Warnings: This contains slash – don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alexander, Hephaistion or any other of the people in this story; they belong to history and themselves.

A/N: This is an AU I started writing before I knew much about either Hephaistion or Alexander (I just did a little bit of quick research). I saw the movie and fell in love with Hephaistion. It's probably historically horrendous but I've decided to post it anyway in case anyone is interested.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hall was filled with the strong aroma of the magnificent banquet and the sounds of the people waiting for the entry of their king. Hephaistion sat alone with a grim look on his face. He knew what the others thought of him, what they said about him behind his back. He knew they thought him uncivilised and unworthy of their attentions, all because he had come from Athens and was the son of a horse breeder. The unfairness of it all shocked Hephaistion '_and they call me uncivilised'._ His father Former-General Amyntor had decided to move his family to Macedonia so as to escape the so-called 'barbarian atmosphere' that was developing in Athens, he said it was to keep his family safe. Hephaistion fancied it was so as to get closer to what seemed to be the winning side in the quarrel – the Macedonians, and gain faith with King Philip. So was the occasion for the banquet – a feast to welcome the greatest breeder in the Mediterranean to their empire. Hephaistion snorted at the ridiculousness of it. He would much rather stayed in Athens where he had friends and was well liked, these Macedonians didn't seem to be the friendly sort. Some glared at him, making no effort to hide their displeasure and some obviously leered at him due to his sun kissed Athenian looks.

Suddenly the hall went quiet as the curtains to the front of the hall were opened and the royal family walked in. Philip was just as Hephaistion had imagined, tall and kingly, grizzled looking, showing the obvious signs of battle. A large scar covered his eye marring his face and drawing Hephaistions attention immediately. He was dressed in expensive robes and was wearing the gleaming crown of Macedon. Olympias was dressed in a dress, no doubt made from the finest material, which showed of her figure perfectly, but the displeased, almost angered, look on her face marred her beauty and made Hephaistion cringe. '_What displeases the queen so?'_ The last of the company, Alexander, stepped out from behind his parents. Hephaistion had to stop himself gasping. Alexander was the most beautiful man, nay the most beautiful person Hephaistion had even laid eyes on. He had golden curls which seemed to frame his chiselled features, making him rival any work of art. His eyes, blue as the sea near his home town, seemed to twinkle, as the stars, in the light from the candles. Alexander was surveying the room, sharp eyes darting from person to person.

Hephaistion's musings were broken as Philip shouted. "My good friend, it is a pleasure to see you again." Philip approached the table and grasped Amnytor in an embrace.

"It has been far too long Philip, although I wish we could have been reunited under better circumstances."

"Me too, my friend, me too. Come sit; introduce me to your family." The casual way in which his father and the King addressed each other surprised Hephaistion, as he had always had the impression his father disliked the king. Though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, politics is a tricky subject and a hard one to gauge with back stabbing at every turn. Amyntor gestured for Hephaistion to rise and follow him. He led them to the royal table and they sat in the spare seats.

"This is my son, Hephaistion. He is a strong clever boy. Already corresponds with Aristotle on matters a mere man like me cannot understand," Amyntor gazed proudly at his son.

"That old man, how exactly did you perchance meet dear Aristotle?" The King stared at Hephaistion as if daring him to speak out of turn. Up close it was obvious to Hephaistion that Philip had been partaking in the Macedonian practice of drinking until your senses bid you goodbye. He almost sighed at the way Philip had already lived up to most of his expectations.

"After teaching your son, my liege, Aristotle returned to Athens to set up a school, which he calls the Lyceum. I was among the older students to take advantage of his amazing intellect and ideas, he taught me much and I do still write to him."

"You should be proud Amyntor, you've got a fine lad, now Alexander here, he's his mothers son, too much influence on him you see, you're better off without a women," He leaned forward as if he was going to divulge a secret, "Vile creatures they are!" Hephaistion was shocked, and to his surprise his father just chuckled.

"That they are Philip, but perhaps you ought to hold your tongue, don't want to let everyone know exactly how vile you really are, then where'd be the mystery?" Philip cackled and knocked back another cup of wine.

Hephaistion looked towards the end of the table where he could see Olympias glaring at Philip with undisguised hate in her eyes. Although Hephaistion supposed he couldn't blame her, she was the Queen of Macedon and an Epirote princess but was constantly shown no respect by her husband. At her side was Alexander. He was staring at his plate with a focus uncommon for food, obviously attempting to ignore the slights to him and his mother and hold his tongue. Hephaistion knew Alexander was reported for his temper and mood swings. Alexander glanced up and met Hephaistions eyes. They held their gaze for a minute, but it seemed much more to Hephaistion who almost gasped at the intensity of Alexander's gaze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: What do you think? Any good?

Please review, pretty please!

Also if anybody has a suggestion for a title please review and let me know, I can't think of one!


End file.
